The new boy
by parkxn
Summary: En la aburrida espera de su pequeño mejor amigo para llevar a cabo la querida noche de pizza y películas de terror, Sasha sin nada mejor qué hacer decidió darle una mano al nuevo vecino de Connie, Jean Kirschtein.


**»** _ **y.**_

|ONE SHOT; SnK AU (Alternate Universe); French fries (JeanxSasha).|

©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人. Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

...

Hundió con pesadez la mejilla con la palma de su mano. Al par, dejó escapar un suspiro; Uno lo demasiado largo para terminar confirmando el notable cansancio que tenía de seguir —sentada en los escalones de la puerta principal—, esperando la llegada de su mejor amigo.

Había estado hace exactamente dos horas, frente de la gran casa de _Springer._ Y para desgracia de la castaña, aún no había ningún rastro del enano de cabeza rapada.

Se preguntó una vez más sí valía la pena de aguantar tanto tiempo ahí, sumándole esos rayos mortíferos veraniegos que disparaba el sol directamente a su rostro. Pero cuando la idea de marcharse para su casa amenazaba, se proyectaba en su cabeza automáticamente como defensa, la imagen de aquella tentadora pizza. La que siempre encargaban cuando alquilaban a la misma vez, una película de terror.

Ese, era evidentemente el motivo de aguardar con paciencia. O más bien para su caso, era intentarlo.

Con indiferencia alguna, alzó su cara y apenas percató que al frente, en el patio vecino había toneladas de cajas y diferentes clases de armarios. Inmediato, recordó cuando casualmente _Connie_ le comentó con cierto entusiasmo —aparentemente, porque entraría a la misma preparatoria que ellos—, tendría un nuevo vecino.

Después de que tres camionetas blancas se marcharan antes de descargar todos los objetos que restaban, divisó a lo lejos a la última persona que quedaba; Su futuro compañero de clases.

—¿No es demasiado...? —se preguntó en voz alta, viendo vacilar al nuevo chico que reposaba las manos en su cintura; No sabría por dónde empezar. Y lo entendía, ¡realmente era mucho trabajo para uno sólo!

Lo encontraba imposible. Llegaría la noche y más de la mitad de sus pertenencias seguirían ahí afuera...

Al menos de que alguien le ayudara.

Y ahí estaba _Sasha_ entrando en acción. Al fin dando una excusa para levantar su ya adormecido trasero. ¿Qué podría hacer? No es que tuviera algo más importante que esperar a _Connie_. Y capaz, como pensó, darle una mano pasaría el tiempo volando.

Esquivándose del laberinto de los cubos de cartón que estaban en el césped, se acercó al muchacho que se encontraba murmurando algo en voz seria, concentrado.

El de cabello cenizo no había notado la presencia de la entrometida, hasta que sintió repentinamente la punzada de un dedo en su espalda. No pudo evitar dar un respingo por el susto que recibió. Volteó bruscamente listo para soltar un insulto, pero en seguida al conocer al culpable se arrepintió tragándose la amarga palabra, remplazándolo dejándose sorprender.

—¡Lo siento, no quise asustarte!

—¡N-no lo hiciste! —contestó rápido, herido justo en el orgullo.

—¿Seguro? —ahora alzaba una ceja, intentando no soltar una carcajada—. Pude jurar que escuché un gritito...

—¡No, diablos! —aumentó la voz, algo estorbado. Las mejillas se enrojecían, a lo que _Sasha_ pensó que era un chico con poco temperamento—. ¡Es tú culpa por aparecerte así de la nada! ¿Qué carajos piensas qué eres? ¿Un fantasma?

—Vaya gruñon... —masculló ella, rodeando los ojos—. Solo vi que necesitabas a-

—¿Ayuda? —le completó la palabra, ingenuo.

—Ajám —asintió—. ¿Lo necesitas, sí ó no?

Él se mordió la lengua por dentro, pensativo. Y a la vez, examinaba a la muchacha de ojos mieles que tenía adelante. Mientras meneaba la cabeza, indeciso contestó—: Empieza con esas cajas, pesan menos.

En la cara de _Braus_ se adornó una sonrisa diente a diente, enseñando una perfecta dentadura que dejó al adolescente embobado por unos segundos. Al reaccionar, la morocha de coleta ya había comenzado con el trabajo indicado.

—¿Vives por acá? —preguntó el de mirada dorada mientras repetía la acción.

—Nop, vine a visitar a alguien —respondió para luego cambiar de tema—: ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Cuentame de ti!

—¿Tan preguntona eres? —empezó con una sonrisa de lado—. Me llamo _Jean_ _Kirschtein_. Tengo 19 años. Vengo de _Francia_ , y vine aquí para estudiar. ¿Contenta?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Genial! —sus grandes ojos brillaban con curiosidad inocente, semejante de una niña—. Tienes una muy buena pronunciación. No hubiera notado que eras de otro país.

—Practiqué mucho el idioma —le informó, levantando una pila de cajas.

—¿Me enseñarás francés algún día, _Kirschtein_? —preguntó exagerando de forma graciosa el acento del apellido de él, provocándole una leve risa seca al nombrado.

—Es muy difícil para alguien como tú, ¿sabes?

—¡Nada es difícil para mi si me lo propongo!

—Ya lo veremos.

Al pasar el tiempo, sin darse cuenta, ambos terminaron rendidos en el nuevo sillón que se encontraba en el medio de la sala de estar. Finalizaron de lo antes previsto, justo cuando el atardecer se convertía con calma, en la noche.

El tranquilo silencio se rompió gracias el tono de mensaje que recibió _Sasha._ Antes de tomar su móvil, limpió sus manos con su falda floreada, para breve sacar el artefacto del bolsillo de su campera vaquera.

« _Hey, piensas venir? La comida ya llegó_ ».

« _¡NI SE TE OCURRA COMER SIN MI!_ _Y llevo un amigo, te va a caer genial, Conn_ ».

« _Bienvenido sea, pero apresurate que la pizza me llama a gritos_ ».

—Oye, _Jean..._ ¿Tienes hambre?

—Algo así... —confirmó deconfiando por el gesto la chica.

—¡Ven, vamos! —le tomó de la mano y lo arrancó del sofá—. Te voy a presentar a tú vecino. Ah, y por cierto, me llamo _Sasha Braus_. _¡Espero que seamos muy buenos amigos!_


End file.
